comic_vs_anime_vs_cartoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thor MCU
Thor Odinson is the prince of Asgard and a former member of the Avengers. When his irresponsible behavior threatened his homeland, he was stripped of his power and banished by his father Odin to Earth. While exiled on Earth, Thor learned humility, found love in Jane Foster, and helped to save his new friends from a destructive threat sent by his jealous adoptive brother Loki. In the process, Thor redeemed himself in the eyes of his father and was granted access to his power once more. "We were raised together. We played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" "I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness." ―Thor and Loki Thor had an idyllic childhood, brought up in Asgard as the most treasured son of King Odin and his wife Frigga. His best friend and playmate was his adopted brother Loki, and though the brothers were both rivals for their father's throne, they still remained close companions.Loki was taught magic by their mother, while Thor was taught how to be a warrior by their father.During his youth, Thor fostered a strong desire to be a member of the Valkyries, until he learned they were an elite group of only female soldiers. "There was one time when we were children, he transformed himself into a snake, and he knows I love snakes. So I went to pick up the snake to admire it, and he transformed back into himself and he was like "It's Me!" And he stabbed me." ―Thor As Thor and Loki grew up together, Loki developed a taste for mischief and Magic, as he had been taught by Frigga. Thor was once tricked by his brother when Loki transformed himself into a snake, knowing that Thor loved snakes. Upon picking up the snake, Thor was surprised as Loki turned back to himself and stabbed his brother, although Thor survived. In another instance, Loki transformed Thor into a frog for a brief time "Do you really think it's a good idea to go back to earth?" "Yes, of course. People on earth love me, I'm very popular." "Let me rephrase that: Do you really think it's a good idea to bring ME back to earth?" "Probably not, to be honest. I wouldn't worry, Brother. I feel like everything's gonna work out fine." ―Thor and Loki While going to Earth, Loki visited Thor and asked if it was a good idea to return to Earth, to which he said it was since everyone loves him there. Loki then declared, saying that he was talking about himself. Thor then assured to Loki that everything will be fine, only to watch a larger ship approaching them, to Thor and Loki's shock and horror. Asgardian Physiology: As the son of the Asgardian King Odin, Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians. However, his attributes are considerably more powerful than those of the vast majority of his race. With the death of Odin and Hela, Thor is currently the most powerful Asgardian within the Nine Realms and the cosmos. As Asgard's warrior prince, Thor trained and skilled in the arts of battle, which he has practiced for thousands of years. He is recognized to relying solely on his superior fighting ability, strength, and nigh invulnerability. Following his banishment to Earth, Thor greatly withholds his power unless fighting someone with similar strength and durability. Due to his immense power and disciplined perspective, Thor often has to hold back during a fight due to the destruction his strength may cause to his surroundings, such as his fight on the Helicarrier with Hulk. When he does let loose with his powers, Thor is capable of decimating much of his surroundings, such as when he shattered an entire ice shelf during a battle on Jotunheim. Superhuman Strength: As an Asgardian, specifically the son of Odin, Thor is the strongest Asgardian alive. His incredible superhuman strength enables him to easily overpower hoards of normal humans, Frost Giants, Chitauri, Marauders, Dark Elves, Ultron Sentries, and various other species within or beyond the Nine Realms. He can lift or move immensely heavy objects effortlessly, such as when he was able to easily catch a falling car with one arm during Battle of Sokovia, saving the family trapped inside it, and flip a large, wide ceremonial table over on Asgard. He can also easily crush extremely durable objects - such as Iron Man's gauntlets - as if he was crushing a soda can. Thor's strength extends to his ability to leap great distances. With his strength, Thor is able to take on multiple enemies at once, using Mjølnir to send large groups of enemies, like the Frost Giants, the Chitauri, or Ultron Sentries, multiple ones at once, with each strike. Using his weapon Mjølnir, Thor's strength is compounded, as he is able to swing his mighty hammer with great speed and force. Thor's strength is so great, that he can throw his hammer with enough force to break through nearly any barrier, whether it be stone, metal or dark energy. His strength is so great, that strikes with Mjølnir are usually fatal, knocking out opponents with one hit, and only beings of incredible power, like the Destroyer, Hulk, Malekith, Kurse, Ultron, Fenris, Surtur, Hela, and Thanos can take multiple direct hits from Thor. Hence, Thor was able to shatter a massive Kronan Marauder, take down a Leviathan, and even break the Bifrost Bridge, all with only several blows of his hammer. Thor's immense strength also enabled him to break out of an extremely durable confinement capsule (specifically designed to hold Hulk), stop a mighty punch from the Hulk with his own hand, and punch the latter in the face hard enough to make him stagger. Thor also went toe-to-toe in a prolonged battle against Malekith, whose strength was greatly compounded by the Aether, and ultimately defeated him. After receiving visions from Odin's spirit, Thor's strength was amplified, which, combined with his newfound ability to generate lightning, allowed Thor to quickly gain the upper hand against Hulk, generating a shock-wave with his punch that visibly dazed the Hulk. Thor was later able to almost match Hela's strength during their final battle, to swing around Rocket Raccoon's Milano escape pod, and to even hold open the massive forge of a Nidavellir star. After receiving Stormbreaker, Thor's strength was enhanced even further to a great extent, allowing him to harm Thanos, staggering the latter with his blows, hurting the Mad Titan when twisting his ear, and even injuring Thanos in the chest with his new hammer. However, it is shown that despite Thor's incredible strength, he was overpowered by the likes of Kurse, Hela, Hulk (albeit, only temporarily right up until the Contest of Champions), Surtur, and Thanos (albeit the latter was enhanced by the Power Stone). Superhuman Speed: Thor can move at superhuman speeds. Thor tackled Hulk through the wall of a Helicarrier in a split second, visibly appearing as a blur. Superhuman Reflexes: Thor can react and dodge objects traveling at high speeds, with him dodging many of Hulk's blows during the Contest of Champions and he was able to blast away swords thrown by Hela as soon as they were sent sent flying towards him. Superhuman Agility: Thor's agility, dexterity, balance, and bodily coordination make him a great warrior for battle. He moves with incredible grace and speed despite his considerable size and body density. He was able to dodge the wing of a jet fighter thrown at him by the Hulk, as well as dodging many of Hulk's hammer and battle-ax blows in their second battle. Superhuman Durability: Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissue have many times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, making him extremely durable, to the point that Gamora claimed that Thor's felt as if they were "made of Cotati metal fibers." Even when he was stripped of his powers, Thor was still amazingly resilient due to his dense body, withstanding being hit by a van with ease, and only being seemingly killed by a punch from the Destroyer. When he is at full power and armed with Mjølnir, Thor possesses nigh-invulnerability, including resistance to powerful energy blasts, immense blunt force trauma, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. He withstood the extreme cold of Jotunheim, the extreme heat of Muspelheim, survived a direct near point-blank range blast from Gungnir blasting him out of Odin's chamber, and falling several hundred feet to the ground, showing no visible signs of injury. Thor withstood a 400%-charged repulsor blast from Iron Man, was barely affected by Quicksilver smashing into him at supersonic speeds, took a mighty punch from Hulk with only a minor nosebleed, and even withstood the full force of the Destroyer's energy blasts. During his final battle with Malekith, Thor was even able to survive being hit by quite a few tendrils of the Aether Infinity Stone energy, and later a blast of Surtur's Twilight Sword flames without any permanent damage, though it should be noted that Thor had not been facing off against Surtur while the latter was at full power. Whenever he is injured, Thor's physique allows him to shrug off minor injuries such as small stab wounds from Asgardian blades, or allows him to withstand a direct blow in the face from a massive Frost Giant and laugh afterwards. He resisted the direct destruction of the city of Novi Grad followed by one kilometer drop in the sea, and was only momentarily unconscious. However, when matched with a rare enemy that is stronger than himself, like Kurse, weakened Surtur and a fully empowered Surtur, or Hela, Thor will eventually sustain injuries, and increasingly show signs of exertion and fatigue. He also withstood numerous blows to the face from Hulk during the Contest of Champions (though his body was bruised after), and remain unscathed after jumping out of the window in Hulk's room. He has also withstood multiple blows from Thanos, surviving having his head squeezed by a Power Stone-augmented Thanos for a few moments. Indeed, Thor's durability even allowed him to survive the full force of a re-ignited Nidavellir star, and though it leaves his body severely charred and knocks him unconscious. Thor's physical constitution is so strong the he can take the force of the Power Stone being pressed against his head, which if touched by beings less powerful would instantly obliterate them. Nonetheless, Thor is not completely immune to the Stone, as he is in excruciating pain every time Thanos presses it against him. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is still possible to injure Thor. However, due to his Asgardian physiology, Thor is able to heal at a rate much faster than a normal human. After seemingly being killed by the Destroyer and proving himself worthy of Mjølnir once again, Thor regained his full power and immediately healed himself in seconds. Despite receiving mild to severe stab wounds from Asgardian blades on several occasions, after working past the initial pain of the injury, Thor was able to quickly recover and continue fighting. After the brutal beating he suffered from Kurse, upon arriving to Earth several minutes later, he had nearly completely recovered from his bleeding wounds. While fighting Hela, Thor was painfully pierced multiple times by her Necroswords, getting his right eye gouged out in the process, and while Thor was unable to regenerate his eye, he recovered from all of the stabs mere minutes later, despite the Warriors Three all perishing from a single stab from Hela each. After suffering a beating from Thanos and getting burned by the Power Stone, Thor passes out, but quickly recovers and heals. Later, Thor is able to survive the full force of a re-ignited Nidavellir star, and though it leaves his body charred and makes his pass out, Thor completely heals himself after receiving Stormbreaker. Superhuman Stamina: Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. As a result, his muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of his race. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to exert himself at peak capacity for an undefined period of time without tiring at all. Longevity: Thor, like all other Asgardians, is not truly immortal. It is possible to kill an Asgardian and other beings in the Nine Realms. More accurately, Asgardians are extremely long-lived beings. Thor ages at a pace far, far slower than a human, as he claims to be 1,500 years old, since like Loki, he was born shortly before the last great war between the Asgardians and the Frost Giants. "Hit her with a lightning blast." "I just hit her with the biggest lightning blast in the history of lightning!" ―Loki and Thor Elemental Powers: Though Thor's Asgardian physiology far exceeds the abilities of a normal athletic human, when he was stripped of his power and found unworthy of Mjølnir, his god-like abilities were diminished so much that he was able to be tasered into unconsciousness. It was only when he was found worthy of wielding Mjølnir did Thor recover his god-like physiology and therefore could go toe-to-toe with extremely powerful beings like the Destroyer. Thus, the hammer enhances a person's physiology to that of Thor, the "God of Thunder". It was later revealed Mjølnir was never the source of Thor's power, but a tool to help him focus his power until he was able to master and wield his powers freely. As a result, Thor is now able to utilize his innate supernatural abilities without Mjølnir's aid. These abilities include: Weather Manipulation: Thor displayed the ability to manipulate parts of the weather even before he lost his hammer to Hela. His focus always seemed to be somewhere else, so whenever events of him displaying his power occurred his mind was elsewhere. Among them was when he was able to keep rain from touching Jane Foster as a downpour occurred as well as when he began to generate sparks of lightning from his hands after becoming furious. He began to unlock the full potential of his abilities during his encounter with Hela, and is now shown to be able to generate rather large storm clouds and create thunder. Electricity Manipulation: Thor can generate, control and project electrical energy, with him thus being dubbed the "God of Thunder". Following Odin's death and visions from his father's spirit, Thor's electrokinetic powers are further enhanced to the point where he could generate electrical energy from his own body and summon thunder and lightning from the sky, all without the use of Mjølnir. His new ability allows him to seamlessly integrate lightning into his fighting sequences against Hulk in the Contest of Champions, and then later against Hela and her undead army. Indeed, Thor's generated lightning bolts were powerful enough to take down a Chitauri Leviathan, to blacken an Aether-enhanced Malekith, to send an enraged Hulk flying back, and to even temporarily stun Hela herself, all with a single respective blast. Additionally, he could pull enemies towards him using lightning and he was able to destroy a portion of the Rainbow Bridge that Hela was standing on to ultimately send her crashing down into the water beneath. His lightning blasts are also powerful enough to knock Thanos back a considerable distance. The greatest display of his electricity manipulation, however, is shown when Thor charges Stormbreaker with all of his electrical power, and throws it at Thanos, with the weapon being powerful enough to slice through and overpower a concentrated beam from the full Infinity Gauntlet itself, severely wounding Thanos in a single strike. Flight: One of Thor's new abilities that he discovered after losing Mjølnir was how he was able to hover and glide in the air without any outside help. He was able to grab onto the Hulk and lift him several feet in the air while they were fighting in the Contest of Champions. He also was able to hover across the Bifrost Bridge multiple times during his final encounter with his sister Hela. He was able to launch himself into the air from the Asgardian palace to the middle of the Bifrost within moments. Teleportation: After Thor gained his new devastating weapon, Stormbreaker, he was able to teleport at will, due to gaining the ability to manipulate the Bifrost Bridge. As a result, Thor instantly teleported himself, Rocket Raccoon and Groot to Wakanda, in order to aid his allies in battle against Thanos and the Black Order. Master Combatant: Thor is the greatest and most powerful warrior in Asgard since Odin, and is one of the most skilled fighters in the Nine Realms, as he has been trained in the arts of war and various Asgardian fighting techniques. He is therefore masterful in many areas of combat, including hand-to-hand and various forms of weaponry available in Asgard (primarily swords and spears), though he usually prefers to wield his hammer Mjølnir. Thor is known to be very cunning and intuitive in battles and in warfare. Even when rendered mortal and stripped of his strength and powers, Thor utilized his sheer vast fighting skills to overpower nearly a dozen highly skilled S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives, as the very impressed Phil Coulson stated "Thor made his men, some of the most highly trained professionals in the world, look like a bunch of minimum wage mall cops." At full power, Thor has fought and defeated over a hundred Marauder warriors in Vanaheim, battled hordes of Frost Giants with great ease in Jotunheim, as well as numerous hordes of Chitauri aliens in the Battle of New York. During the Battle of Sokovia, Thor fought and destroyed many Ultron Sentries effortlessly, prompting an irritated Ultron to tackle him away and deal with Thor personally. Thor was also able to overpower the extremely formidable Destroyer, which even the combined might of Lady Sif and the Warriors Three failed to do, maneuver around the larger Hulk and strike the latter with ease, as well as defeat Loki in both of their altercations while holding back to not kill him. Thor even went toe-to-toe with the equivalently extremely skilled Dark Elf Malekith, and ultimately defeated the latter after a prolonged battle. Later on, Thor defeated hordes of Surtur's Muspelheim warriors, took down a weakened version of Surtur himself, defeated hordes of Hela's undead soldiers, fought evenly against and gained the upper hand over the Hulk in the Contest of Champions, forcing Hulk to use surprise attack to get the better of Thor and upon Thor acquiring his full powers, he swiftly outmatched Hulk, with only the Grandmaster's interference keeping Thor from winning, and even held his own multiple times against the more powerful Hela. While Hela easily outclassed Thor in close-range combat during their first fight, Thor proved capable of defending himself better against her in their second fight, although he was still defeated, with Hela gouging out his right eye. Upon gaining his full powers (after seeing a vision from Odin's spirit), however, Thor was able to fight almost equally with Hela in their third and final fight, and was even able to effectively combat against the more powerful Thanos, wounding the Mad Titan. Master Martial Artist: While Thor prefers to fight with weapons, he is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant, with him managing to overpower the Hulk (after gaining his full powers by a vision of Odin's spirit), to easily defeat hordes of Hela's undead troops, and to almost stalemate Hela herself in their third battle, all with his bare hands. Even without his powers, Thor proved capable of defeating several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents unarmed. "It's all in the swing."-Thor Hammer Mastery: Thor is a master of fighting with his battle hammer Mjølnir, due to centuries of practice wielding it, and he is also extremely proficient in hammer throwing. He even had been able to use Mjølnir as a defense tool, blocking energy shots from the Destroyer, Loki's Scepter, Chitauri weaponry, Malekith's Aether, and even Surtur's Twilight Sword (though Surtur was notably not at full power then). His overall skill in using Mjølnir in combat had allowed him to best Loki twice using the equally powerful Scepter and Gungnir despite later admitting he was holding back. After Mjølnir was destroyed, Thor used a far bulkier Sakaaran hammer to battle the Hulk in the Contest of Champions and proved able to defend himself adequately against Hulk, even briefly gaining the upper hand. Thor was even able to use his newly forged devastatingly powerful Stormbreaker to land a severe injury on an Infinity Gauntlet-wielding Thanos. Master Swordsman: Thor is a highly skilled swordsman, with him choosing a pair of blades out of all available weapons for the Contest of Champions, and managing to block several strikes from the Hulk with them, though the swords broke in the process. Thor later used another pair of blades against Hela in their second battle and was able to momentarily hold his own against her, though Thor was quickly disarmed. Master Spearman: Thor is extremely skilled at fighting with a spear, as he notably wielded Gungnir in his second battle against Hela, and managed to put up a fairly good fight, but was ultimately overpowered. Master Leader: While not as skilled a leader as Captain America or Loki, Thor has led Asgard, including highly skilled warriors such as Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, into battle against forces with great leadership, employing strategies and tactics in the process - adapted from various civilizations across the Nine Realms, including forgotten ones. However, after defeating Malekith, Thor refused to be King of Asgard, since despite his leadership experience, Thor claimed not to have the same understanding of rulers as Loki did. Later, despite multiple difficulties along the way, Thor was able to successfully lead the Revengers in defeating Hela and saving Asgardians from Ragnarök. Afterwards, Thor would finally accept his birthright as King of his remaining people, and confidently set out to re-establish a new Asgard on Earth. Skilled Pilot: Thor has demonstrated being able to pilot various types of alien spacecrafts, such as a Dark Elf Harrow and the Grandmaster's ship, the Commodore, while also displaying some understanding of Star-Lord's ship, the Milano. Multilingual: Thor well-versed in the native languages of several alien species, including Groot's, claiming that he learned the language as part of an elective subject on Asgard. Armor First Set: His first set of armor had a collared blue tunic with red piping, and black pants. Over the blue shirt he wore a black vest emblazoned with silver overlay. He wore a bright red cape that connected at the shoulders of his vest. His arms were covered in a form of chain-mail and he wore detailed, black, knee-high boots. Second Set: Thor’s second set of armor worn while fighting in the forest with Captain America and Iron Man. It was sleeveless with a black top covered in silver plates. It has blue pants and black boots. It had red wristbands covered with silver arm bracers. It also had a bright red cape. During Thor's stay on the Helicarrier he removed portions of his armor such as his cape, larger arm bracers and part of his chest plate, while in the more relaxed setting. While heading into the Battle of New York he re-donned his cape and heavier portions of his armor, adding to it a set of chain-mail sleeves as seen in the first set. Third Set: The Third set was a layered, collared, black vest with gold plates and blue accents worn over a chain-mail shirt. The vest continued into a loincloth which hung over chain-mail and leather pants. The sleeves ended at arm-bracers similar-looking to the vest with a red underside. He wore knee-high brown boots with gold piping. The fifth set also featured a bright red cape that was attached to the vest by two gold disks. Megingjörð: Thor's magical belt. He left it on Midgard, in Iron Man's hands before departing to learn more about the Infinity Stones. Retractable Swords: In preparation of fighting the Grandmaster's champion, Thor prepared himself with two swords that are retractable; once wielded, the blades can appear during battle. Stormbreaker: Thor’s newly forged maul Stormbreaker is able to focus and hone Thor's powers, acting as a conduit. The weapon, due to being made out of Uru, is neigh-indestructible and able to withstand energy blasts created by the Power Stone, even wounding Thanos. Stormbreaker is able to summon the Bifrost Bridge, even after the bridge's apparent destruction, shown when Thor teleported himself, Rocket Raccoon and Groot to Wakanda instantly. The weapon, like Mjølnir before it, will return to Thor’s hand when he opens it and strikes his opponents with massive force. Category:MCU Category:Characters Category:Updates needed